brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre Carchon
:“Ah, the talented and very beautiful mademoiselle Collard such a pleasure to meet you at last”. :-Pierre Carchon to Nicole Collard Pierre Carchon was a french media mogul who kickstarts the involvement of Nicole Collard in Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars adventure by organising an interview with her at his home in Paris. Personality Pierre to known by many people, both friends and enemies, as a serial womaniser who uses his lofty position of power to coax individuals he is interested in impressing into his bed. This reputation does not escape his wife Imelda who is fully aware of his antics but turns a blind eye to them so that she can continue living the privileged lifestyle his career affords her. Pierre’s lofty position as a media mogul has allowed him a lot of power over many people which he uses to manipulate facts about himself into less devastating slurs, for example, many people know he is a crook and a serial womaniser but no publication would ever print that as he could force them out of business or ruin their careers with equally powerful ‘dirt’. This knowledge, as well as the vast fortune it has acquired, has led to Pierre becoming more openly sleazy and devious due to lack of reprisal or punishment from other individuals in power. In order to attain such a wide network of contacts Pierre had to be very secretive about his dealings with certain investigators and so, to placate his paranoia, had a small group of agents who he was close with representing him during dealings. One of these agents was Plantard who he shared a hidden office with when the two performed in-depth research on certain people of importance, such as Nicole Collard. However, due to an investment in his own importance, Pierre left himself wide open to a calculated and simple attack as he did not protect himself adequately. Possibly due to the belief that he thought he could not be touched by the legal authorities, Pierre did not station any guards around or even inside his estate for protection. Those operating alone and knowledgeable in disappearing into thin air, such as Khan, could quite easily get surprisingly close to the Media Mogul and assassinate him without too much obstruction. Before the events of The Shadow of the Templars conspiracy, Pierre Carchon had built up a reputation as a media king and was seen as national hero by many. Despite public knowledge of his adultery and debauchery, Pierre was still seen as a media darling due to his political and economic work for his country. Pierre and his wife Imelda were often described as being one step down from royalty due to their influence and so this afforded them a very comfortable lifestyle. It is Pierre Carchon’s request to meet with Nicole Collard personally that involves her in The Shadow of the Templars conspiracy to begin with and his death triggers Nico’s curiosity and facilitates her involvement in tracking down the killer. Pierre has very little input in the adventure and simply welcomes Nico to his estate before initiating a short conversation with her in which he reveals to have known her father. After a loud noise in the study attracts his attention, Pierre is shot fatally in the stomach and later dies from his injuries. Nico begins to search his clothing for clues as to why he was murdered and finds a boat ticket to the Bateaux de la Conciergerie. This, along with further evidence gleaned from the drawing room, suggest Pierre had an interest in an area under the city. Nico then goes off to investigate this lead and encounters his and Plantard’s secret office down by the docks. After passing Pierre’s strange puzzles to get into his inner sanctum, Nico begins to realise that he had been monitoring her for quite some time because of her work on linking two seemingly unrelated murders together and that there was a more malicious reason for him contacting her. :“I was a friend of your father, he was a great man”. :-Pierre Carchon Later investigation reveals that Pierre, Imelda and Thierry Collard were involved in some kind of mercenary work that involved attacking and burning an African village to the ground in order to suppress a rebellion at some point during the late sixties. When Nico first discovers Pierre’s involvement in the massacre, she only had photographic evidence of Pierre at the time and fully intended on revealing the details of his reprehensible actions to the press. However, when it became clear that her father was somehow involved Nico decided to drop the story out of shame. After later discovering a letter explaining Thierry’s role as a spy for the French government, Nico felt jubilation and validation that her father was still the good man she always thought he was and decided to bury the story with them. This may have been partly out of respect for her father and partly because Pierre still had powerful contacts who could twist words and make Pierre out to be the hero and Thierry as the villain, a tactic they had done for years. Trivia *From the Ecclesiastic Late Latin Petrus and the Greek Petros, names derived from petra (a rock) and petros (a stone). The name is borne in the Bible by one of the Twelve Apostles of Christ. Peter is considered to have been the first pope and cofounder of the Christian Church with Paul. *Pierre is one of the new characters, along with his wife, who appears in the Director’s Cut version of The Shadow of the Templars. He has no impact on George Stobbart’s adventure but plays a big part in Nico’s personal development. *Pierre Carchon is commonly believed to have had Thierry Collard killed after noticing his disappearance and realising his role as a spy in his organisation. This backs up Imelda’s fear that hiding was futile as Pierre would eventually find them and goes some way to explaining the sheer influence Pierre had and why most detractors wouldn’t dare publish anything overtly critical of him for fear of deadly reprisals. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Paris, France